fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Armored Geass: Project Requiem/Factions
This is a list of factions in Armored Geass: Project Requiem, along with its description for each. "Note: This page is still under construction." Organization and Companies Central Organization and Main Companies They are six major companies and organizations, each of whom constantly vie for control with one another. The six companies are the Bernard and Felix Foundation (BFF), Eqbal, Global Armaments (GA), Leonemeccanica, Rayleonard, and Rosenthal. Besides these, several smaller companies worldwide often cooperate with the larger conglomerates for mutual benefit (counterpart to Armored Core 4), also depend to the organizations. Holy Britannia Empire The Holy Britannian Empire is an imperial monarchy and the most prominent superpower within the world of Code Geass, controlling over one-third of the world at the start of the series, based in North America with its capital city being the northwestern city of Pendragon. Britannian society is an aristocracy run according to a caricature of Social Darwinism, with a hierarchy of competing nobles at the top and the peoples of conquered territories (referred to either by their area number or as "Numbers") living in poverty or as unequal Honorary Britannians. They later become the main antagonist group in the story. # Knights of the Round (Zodiac) - The Knights of the Round (ナイトオブラウンズ, Naito Obu Raunzu) or formerly known as the 12 Horsemen is a unit of twelve elite knights in the Holy Empire of Britannia, each being assigned into the group by royalty and under direct command of the Emperor. The Knights of the Round date back to at least the 18th century, with the first Knight of One being Sir Richard Hector. Named after the Arthurian Knights of the Round Table, they operate outside the standard Britannian military and are given special privileges and authority. # City Police - '''A peace-keeping force directly under the order of Britannia and Father in his fight against the Resistance. They serve him faithfully. Are eventually taken over and absorbed by the Corporation after Father is killed. #Rayleonard: An emerging energy company, based in North America, that occupies an important place in the development of the highly secret Kojima Technology sector. Unlike their companies, they secretly do not share with Britannia Empire, because Britannia commissioned Rayleonard to give Kojima Particle as a multidimensional weapons. #Global Armaments (America): The largest integrated military company, they based in the Pacific Rim economic region. GA has a solid reputation for practical and stable armaments; their arms are characterized by simple strength, and have a strong military favor. GA has an adversarial relationship with Bernard and Felix Foundation, using the beginning stages of the Lynx War to take out their leadership and their top LINX, Mary Shelley. Afterward, they would turn to Rayleonard and Akvavit, hiring out The Raven and Joshua O'Brien for a number of missions against the group's assets, as well as allying with the Rosenthal group, which culminated with the destruction of Berlioz's elite NEXT squadron, followed by Rayleonard's corporate headquarters. #Rosenthal: A military company that was derived from a huge industrial conglomerate, they share close ties with Omer Science Technology. These ties led to Rosenthal becoming involved in the mission initiated by Omer and GA against the Rayleonard group's elite NEXT squadron near the end of the Lynx War. '''European Union The European Union, or E.U., is an economic and political union encompassing all of Europe (including Great Britain), Africa, and Russia. Its capital city was originally located in Paris, France, but in the advent of a previous war with Russia, it had been relocated to Berlin, Germany. Compared to Imperialistic Britannia, the EU is a liberal democratic union of states, in which each state's population elects a Prime Minister, who serves as the administrator of that state, and a Councillor, who serves as a representative of that state before a central government body known as the Council of Forty. The EU as a whole is headed by a President, who is voted unanimously by the European states. # Mercenary Organization of Aesir - The Mercenary Organization of Aesir was an organization that acted as the hub for all Raven activity, they also handle mercenary contracts. Before its destruction, the Ark used to employ and manage almost all Ravens. These mercenaries, more commonly referred to as Ravens, are pilots who operate the massive mechanized units known as Knightmare Frames. Though Aesir works closely with all of BFF's corporations, it maintains a strict level of neutrality and does not side with any of them. This group is based on an Anatolia, Raven's Ark, and Global Cortex. #'Bernard and Felix Foundation': An integrated military company based in Europe, they produce highly precise weaponry and are a solid supporter of long range armament. The Bernard and Felix Foundation has an adversarial relationship with GA. # Soviet Union - ''To be added........'' # Leonemeccanica: Develops AC units entirely with energy in mind, both offensively and defensively, Leonemecannica is based in Europe, and owned by European Union. Their AC's low-drain parts are able to get the most out of their high grade energy-based weapons. Korean Peninsula Republic The Korean Peninsula is a unified superstate of North and South Korea formed in 2013 by Northern Leader. The nation follows a combination of Juche ideology and Korean nationalism and became the dominant nation in East Asia, and absorbing Japan, Indonesia, the Philippines, Malaysia, Thailand, Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos, Myanmar, Papua New Guinea, Brunei, East Timor, and Singapore into its sphere of influence, slowly achieving global economic and military supremacy. *'Eqbal': An industrial integrated enterprise, based in Asia, and supported by Kingdom of Krugis. Eqbal is known for their solid mass-production system and for unique and unconventional weapons. Kingdom of Krugis (Zulfiqar) The Kingdom of Krugis (Persian: کروگیس) is a fictional polity appearing in Armored Geass. The faction is based on a factions from One and Only Son fan-fiction and a fictional factions from Gundam 00. Unlike this anime, Kingdom of Azadistan '''had already occupied by '''Republic of Krugis with highest advanced weapon which it's granted by Korean Pennsuela Federation. Middle East Federation referred as Zulfiqar. * Middle-East Federation: Contrast with canon counterpart, the Middle Eastern Federation 'is, or was, a comparatively small union based in the Middle East, possibly a union of Islamic countries similar to our Arab League. Little is known about their organization or composition, though it would seem that it's either a coalition of independent states, or a confederacy similar to the United Arab Emirates in the real world. 'Chinese Federation The Chinese Federation (中華連邦, Zhōnghuá liánbāng, Chūka renpō) was one of the three dominant superpowers in the world (In this fic, it's affiliated by Eqbal). As it sits immediately to the West of Japan, it receives a fair amount of coverage, particularly in the second season. Japan Liberation Front (Celestial Hearts) The Japan Liberation Front, also referred to as the JLF (日本解放戦線, Nihon Kaihō Sensen) was prior to their destruction the largest Japanese resistance organization and is the most successful resistance forces in the world of Code Geass. They attempted to undermine Britannian Rule over Area 11 several times with limited success. During the aftermath of Ignosis invasion, they reformed as Celestial Hearts or The Black Knights Plan, a group of vigilante rebels and paramilitary organization founded by Kojima technology pioneer and scientist, Professor Jarnefeldt and his chairman, Sumeragi Kaguya, they define themselves as the "Heroes of Japan", and differentiate themselves from other terrorists groups such as the Japan Liberation Front, who take hostages and save civilians, though this may simply be a tactic to increase public support and recruitment. Most members are former Japanese, many of whom have defected from other insurgent groups, though many other peoples, even Britannians may be found among their ranks. In his lifetime, Professor Jarnefeldt gathered and developed the resources needed to realize his vision, central to which is the creation and use of twenty-six fully functional Kojima Drives. Subsidiaries & Minor Companies *'Akvavit': A new company in strong partnership with both Rayleonard and GAE. They are in strong competition with Omer Science Technology for the development of Kojima technology and weaponry. *'MSAC International': Considered by most to be a complete subsidiary of GA, MSAC International is currently the main manufacturer of Missile-type weapons for Nexts. *'Omer Science Technology': A fierce rival of Akvavit, they were the first outside of the Rayleonard group to replicate Akvavit's Kojima technology through independent research. Shares close ties with Rosenthal, and after the Lynx War, the two companies' roles would be reversed, with Omer heading the group. *'Technocrat': A former state-owned holding of the Russian government, they are the primary manufacturers of Rocket-weapon technology for Nexts, and are heavily affiliated with Eqbal. *'Couger': Another subsidiary of GA, Cougar specializes in rocket engines. Although overshadowed in recent years by other corporation's Kojima-based rocket technology, they still provide solid, high output boosters for GA's Nexts. *'Aldra': A break-away group from the Interior Union, a merger of Leonemeccanica and Melies, Aldra is a heavy-arms manufacturer. They make and utilize heavier, more powerful, solid-round weaponry, and their Nexts are heavily armored. *'Melies': A smaller company in the same region as Leonemeccanica, they control a large share of the energy-weapon market. They would later merge with Leonemeccanica to form the Interior Union. *'Global Armaments (Europe)': The former European branch of GA, GAE was known for more unconventional arms designs, and were responsible for GA's first set of Quad-legs. Would later break away from GA, only to be destroyed by their former parent company. Merging with the remnants of Akvavit, they would form the company, Torus. *'Arisawa Heavy Industries': A smaller company based in the Pacific Rim, Arisawa cooperates heavily with GA, and the two maintain a close relationship. Arisawa controls the predominant share of the Grenade-type weapon sector, for Nexts. *'Aspina': A Next technology research and development group, they have close ties to Omer. They are responsible for the creation of the AMS control system used in all Nexts, and Joshua O'Brien, a highly successful mercenary, is one of their former test subjects. Others * Resistance: '''Oppressed citizens under Father's power, the Resistance strike out against him to relieve themselves of his tyrannical rule. It helped Celestial Hearts during combat situations. * '''The Innovations (Geass) Order: Known as Geass Order in the original series. Unlike the original counterpart, is a secretive group that studies and produces Geass users. Its last known location is a large underground city, also called the Innovades, which is within the Chinese Federation territory. During the course of Armored Geass, it was under the control of Aria Wistaria, and so was presumably under Britannian influence and a a group of rogue Innovades that falsely identify themselves as True Innovators. * '''Endymion Industries: '''A peace-keeping colossal tower energy company, formerly known as Peace Mark. Despite being a mysterious group, European Union immediately approved of them as legitimate members of European Union. However, they referred as Trinity Groups as a secret affiliation of The Innovations Order. Category:Armored Geass: Project Requiem